Control
by iorwen
Summary: Jack wants to go back to the island. Jack wants Juliet to go with him. She doesn't want to, a battle of control ensues.


Title: Control

Rating: N/C-17

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or these characters.

"Juliet, I know you're home," Jack called pounding on her Miami house.

Juliet paced behind her door. He was the last person she wanted to see. He couldn't fix things, of that she was painfully aware. Yet she knew if she looked at him, looked into those hazel eyes, those pleading eyes, she'd give in.

"Juliet," he cried as the pounding grew more determined.

"Hello Jack," she said opening the door and greeting him with that condescending look she had when they first met on the island, in the Hydra.

"We need to talk," he said making his way in, uninvited.

"I know what you want from me," she said direct, cold, and unemotive.

Jack looked at her, studied her. She had reverted into the safe distant, cold Juliet. The Other Juliet. He sighed, playing with the near empty bottle of oxycodone he had in his pocket. He thought of offering her one but she was good at numbing herself, no help required.

"Do you? Know what I want? From you?" Jack asked smugly backing her into a corner. He was close, too close for comfort. Juliet could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath. He looked rough, as rough as she felt, but his body was warm, heat flowing towards her, threatening to invade her icy veins.

"Kate," she said and immediately felt him tense. He fumbled with the bottle again, rolling it in his fingers, inside his pocket where couldn't see his shame. Who was he fooling, she thought to herself.

"She called me last week. She was worried about you, she told me about your flying expeditions."

"You know we need to," Jack said and his voice cracked just a bit. He was vulnerable, but then again he always was around her. Juliet knew how to break him and even though she probably wasn't trying to now, she still had that effect on him. He reached inside himself to where his anger lay and drew strength from it, regained control. She watched with a half interested smirk. How he hated that. How he loved it. How her blue eyes would appear vacant yet if you knew where to look, the sparkle of life, of passion danced within those eyes. A secret joy just for him. Or so he used to think; now he wasn't so sure.

"We need to go back to the island," he said.

Juliet walked away from him, down the hall.

"No we don't," she said.

"It's not like your life turned out so great," he called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

She stood frozen, refusing to turn around, refusing to let him see the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. But he knew. He could see the slight shake of her sobs as they coursed through her body. Knew he could break her just as well as she could him. He smiled. Jack always liked control.

"My life," she said taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, "Is my life."

"You can change it, we can change it," Jack said desperately, "We can change everything if we just go back."

"No," she said still with her back towards him.

"Is this because I didn't come back her with you?" he asked suddenly feeling bold.

"What?" she asked flustered.

"Because if that's it, if you're trying to punish me for,"

"Don't be ridiculous," she cut him off, looking at him but she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"It is isn't it?" Jack asked taking a step closer to her, "You're upset because I went home."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jack."

"Juliet," he said getting closer, his breath bearing down on her, making her hot.

"I think you should leave."

"Why? You don't really want me too."

"Please, I know what I want."

"Then tell me, tell me what you want."

"I want you to leave."

"No you don't."

'Yes Jack, I do," she said.

She didn't like how arrogant he was behaving. Kate had said he was broken, desperate. Maybe. Maybe desperate but not broken, not the Jack that was before her, pushing her buttons. Backing her up into….

"Ouch," she said as he slammed her into the wall before she even knew what had happened.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked her, his body pressed close to hers. His hips pushing into her own. Juliet wanted to push him away, give him a hard shove then run. That was always her instinct when it came to men, run and cower in a corner until their anger subsided. No. Not this time. She stood there, back against the wall, arms at her side and met his stare.

Jack gave a hint of a smile. He could best her at this staring game. He knew he could. His hazel eyes shone dark as he penetrated her blue ones. She glared back, watching as his pupils dilated with the passing sun, growing to let the light in, to let her in. Her breath caught, she knew she was slipping, giving in to him. She knew she had to do something to level the playing field, get the upper hand even. Juliet lifted herself up and kissed him.

"There, now you got what you wanted you can leave," she said, her mouth in a stern straight line even though she was aching to lick her lips.

"Ha," Jack scoffed, "It's what you wanted. To kiss me."

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"It's what you've always wanted," he said low and getting close to her face, invading her intimate space.

Juliet swallowed hard, shaking her head even as he brushed his lips along her sculpted jaw line taking them over to her neck.

"This is what you want Juliet," he breathed into her ear, his hands placed on either side of her head against the wall.

"Nonsense," she said not reacting as he lay tiny, wet butterfly kisses down her exposed neck, his short hair bristling her chin as he made his was to her collar bone.

Kate said he was incapable of even the everyday living. That's what she said. Dumb bitch never could read him, Juliet thought as Jack's fingers played with the hem of her shirt, lifting it a mere inch so the tips of his fingers grazed her skin. She got goose bumps but her arms remained limp by her sides, never touching him. Trying to stay in control, if she didn't he'd have her back on that island before Ben could say; "I told you so".

"Jack stop," she said.

He pulled away from her flesh and she breathed a sigh of relief. But before she could fully exhale he grabbed the back of her head, fingers wrapping tightly in her blonde hair, pulling her mouth roughly to his, invading it with his tongue. She fought the urge to give in, to sink into the moist warmth that was Jack.

"You want me, why don't you admit it?" Jack said with a not so subtle hint of frustration in his voice.

"I simply don't Jack," she said, tilting her head and giving him her best, poor deluded you look.

Jack grew angry and yanked her arm, dragging her up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"What are you doing Jack?" she asked a little concerned now. Maybe Kate was right. Maybe he was unstable. Jack scanned the room before his eyes rested on a pair of black opaque stockings. He smiled and grabbed them.

"You like to tease?" he asked.

She got one good look at him, his body stiff, his cock hard, pressing against his jeans. Her heart pounded then he wrapped them around her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Jack," she said but didn't stop him from tightening the knot behind her blonde hair. Juliet's breath came fast and deep as she felt him move around the room. He shut the light which made even the dim shadows before her go out.

"Jack," she said.

"Let's see how long you can handle the tease," he said from behind her, pulling her silky tresses past her ear.

"Jack," she whispered.

She knew it was no use; she was already wet just thinking of him standing behind her, hard and wanting her.

"Tell me Juliet," he began as he started to undress her, sliding her usual button down shirt off her shoulders and moving onto her tank top, lifting it up over her head, making sure his fingers just touched the curve of her outer breasts, "When did you first decide I made you hot?"

Juliet gave a slight whimper as the cool night air hit the skin of her stomach. Jack had made sure to keep the window open; he liked to see her react to the heat building in her stomach and the cold ocean wind from outside.

"Was it when you first walked in and saw me yanking on those chains?" he asked still behind her, leaning close and fingering the straps of her bra but deciding to leave them in place. For now. "Did I yank your chain, Juliet?"

Another slight whimper and she leaned back, her body wanting to rest against his. She wanted to feel him, wanted to know if he was still hard, if his erection was building. Jack pulled back, toying with her by keeping himself away from her. He walked in front of her and studied her heaving chest, wondered if she bothered to close her eyes or if she struggled to see through her blindfold.

He reached out and unbuttoned her pants. "You know Juliet; I hate these khakis you always wear. You have such beautiful legs," he told her seductively sliding to the floor as he took them down with him, "You really should show them off more."

Juliet bit her lip, and made a mental note to buy more skirts. Tight skirts. Short skirts. Not so much because Jack wanted her to but because she realized when he said it that she kept the habit of hiding her body from her married days. Edmund told her to dress demurely, then promptly went out and had an affair with someone who didn't.

"Jack," she said again as she breathed his name in, breathed freedom in.

"Yes Juliet?" he asked her, his mouth on her stomach, lips grazing her skin just above her navel.

Her hands went to the back of his head and pushed him in. He laughed, teased her by snapping at her panties with his teeth then stood up.

"Finish undressing Juliet, I want to watch you take your clothes off," he told her.

His commanding voice made her weak and for a moment she thought her knees would buckle with the intensity of her desire. Damn it, he was winning. Did she care? She decided she liked the game and that she'd deal with the consequences afterwards.

Juliet reached blindly behind her and undid the hook of her taupe bra. Flesh coloured, only it never looked nude against the ivory of her skin. Maybe she should tan more. She thought to herself as she let the piece of lingerie fall forward. Strange she should think these things as she was baring her breasts to the man she ached for, for months. She shook her head then her hands and let the bra fall to the floor. Juliet stood up straight and let Jack have a good look at her. She knew she had pretty tits, great tits. Round and full, they were two perfectly symmetrical globes with the perfect set of rose coloured nipples in their centres. And they were taught, high, firm. She imagined him looking at them and knew Jack wanted to touch them. So why wasn't he?

"The panties too," he simply said with no sound of desire in his voice, almost clinical. Was he examining her or was he purposefully trying to upset her?

"Now Juliet," he said and the growing impatience in his voice betrayed his lust. She relaxed at that and slid her panties slowly, seductively down her body, kicking them to the side. Juliet suddenly became aware that she was completely nude and wet while Jack was fully clothed. The silence in the room was deafening. She moved her head around trying to gage where he was now.

"Jack," she said as calmly as she could, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you," he replied and she gathered he was sitting on the bed, studying her from the side. She turned to him, walked clumsily towards him, her hands slightly in front of her. Can't be the sexiest look, she thought but he reached for her hands and the contact sent a bolt through her, tingling her, burning her groin.

He sat her down then pushed her onto her back, his hand hovered over her stomach, not touching her but hell if Juliet couldn't feel him.

"You never answered me," he said.

"Huh?" she managed to exhale out as her body writhed and arched upwards to try and touch him. He let her make contact, moved closer so his thigh brushed hers. His denim was abrasive on her sensitive skin. It thrilled her and a part of her hoped he wouldn't undress. She wanted the rough material to bruise the inside of her thighs.

"You didn't tell me when you first wanted me," he continued, fingers lightly tracing the outside curves of her body.

"From the first time I saw you," she relented.

"So I was right, the chain…"

"No," she cut him off, "On the monitor, you were in the Swan. I was with Ben, I thought you were cute. I dreamt of you." Why in god's name was she telling him this? Was she so desperate for a fuck she was going to let him drag her back to that hell hole?

Jack tilted his head and thought about this. Should he be flattered that this beautiful naked woman desired him from the moment she laid eyes on him? Or should he be angry that his every movement was watched? Did he want her so badly that he would forget everything she did to him? He looked at her flushed face, her lips swelling, waiting to be kissed, her piercing blue eyes lying behind her bind and decided.

"When you dreamt of me, did you wake up flustered?" he asked and she sighed her only answer.

"Did you touch yourself Juliet? Did you think of me fucking you?"

Juliet turned her head away from him. She suddenly felt embarrassed thinking of those long lonely nights where she'd get herself off, pretending it was her and Jack, fucking on the steel table of the Hydra.

"Don't be shy Juliet, show me," Jack said and placed her hand between her legs. His hand went over hers, carefully placing them so he wouldn't touch her sex but controlled her fingers.

"In your fantasies, did I touch you like this?" he asked as he made her fingers touch herself in tiny circles around her clit. Her legs involuntarily opened, knees bending slightly as she shifted her weight to get more comfortable. Jack licked his lips, the scent of her filling his nostrils. She was getting really wet, her juices soaking her fingers till they were saturating his.

"Juliet, when I fuck you in your dreams," he whispered, his weight finally falling over her, "Is it soft like this?" he said and rubbed her palm gently over her sex.

"Or is it hard?" he said then pushed her fingers inside her pussy roughly. Juliet let out a loud cry.

"Hard it is then," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh God Jack," she cried, her hand still working herself, her other one grabbing at him, clutching the fabric of his jacket. He pushed her off him. She thought he rejected her but then she heard the thump of leather hitting the floor then something softer. He was just undressing.

He got back on the bed, spread her legs wider and got between them. Thank God, she thought to herself, he kept his jeans on. She felt the denim against her skin; it felt hard and rough, glorious like she always anticipated. She heard his zipper coming down and a small grunt escape his lips as he pulled himself out. Juliet wanted to see him, was dying to know what his cock looked like hard and erect but she loved the thrill of being blindfolded. Loved how it intensified every feeling she had. Jack pulled her hand from her pussy. She hadn't realized she was still fingering herself.

"Juliet," he lay across her and whispered sweetly in her ear, "My beautiful Juliet."

"Jack," she breathed against his stubbled cheek.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," he said then entered her in one long, deep thrust. She was very wet so he slid in easily enough but he was big, thick and she cried out at the sudden invasion of him.

"Fuck, fuck," she screamed.

"Christ Juliet, you're so tight, how long has it been?" he said but didn't wait for an answer. He began to do as he promised and fuck her hard. He thrust in and out in quick full motions. The open denim of his jeans scraping and chafing the inside of her legs.

"Oh god," she said feeling the bed move, the headboard hit her wall, her breasts bounce with the frantic rhythm that he set.

Juliet came, quickly and hard, grabbing the back of his head, her fingers digging into the short hairs that had began to grow. She yanked them, hard and rough. Jack winced but he loved it, groaning each time she dug her nails in roughly playing with his hair as he continued to fuck her. Finally he pulled the stockings from her eyes; she squinted against the dim moonlight that filled her room. Her eyes adjusted as he got off her, only to spread her legs farther apart. On his knees he reentered her and began to thrust again. He wanted her to see, wanted her to watch as he slid in and out of her body.

"Jack," she said pulling at his jeans, pushing them further so she could see their connection better.

"You like it Juliet? You like watching?" he panted.

She bit her lip as she felt another orgasm come upon her.

"God yes Jack, yes," she said but pulled him back down on her. She needed the extra friction it gave to send her over the edge.

"Fuck you feel so good," he said as she tightened her grip on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking up.

"Juliet," he said and they came together. Her orgasm ripping through her as it met his. His thrusts getting softer, shallower as his energy spent.

He rested against her, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Juliet," he said, "Please."

His voice was soft, void of his dark tone. Quiet and pleading like a hurt child's.

"Please Juliet, please."

Her breath had returned to its normal rate as she felt his still as well. His heart beat was strong though, pumping hard with fear this time instead of lust.

"Pleas come back with me," he said and the tears began to spill from his eyes as he looked desperately at her.

Juliet sighed. She knew if she looked into those hazel eyes she'd give in. Damn it, why'd he take the blindfold off?

"Yes Jack, I'll go back with you."


End file.
